creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:StabbyStab
Here to contest a deletion? Click herehttp://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Deletion_Appeal. If you are leaving a post, sign your message with four tildes so I can tell who you are. Winblee (talk) 16:39, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey stabby! I read the story "gateway of the mind" and I already planned a whole shortfilm about it. It's ready to start raising funds! I just wanted if you are the author of the story, so in that case we can get you approval to make the shortfilm! Also, you'd get something out of it if it does well. Thank you! Welcome Leave a message if you have any questions or comments. Hi Stabby, 'Tulpa' is a great story, are you the original author of the story? If not, could you point me in the right direction please? Rob. Do you have an AIM account? Lately I've been trying to get the major contributors and moderators to contact each other outside of /x/ and the wiki. The wiki seems to have lost most activity and I'm trying to get everyone together for some more contributions before Halloween. If you don't have an account, please make one and post your screen-name here. Thanks in advance. HandsomeChris 20:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) "The" in a title would it be okay if we would do this like a library and move all the stories starting with "the" into the letter of the second word because the "T" category is getting pretty long i just think it would help site flow. XanCrews 14:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC Halp looking to see if the end of this exists anywhere. Blue Hey, Stabby. Thanks for leaving me a message, Stabby, I really appreciate it. As for the other admins, I've lost contact with them, but they have posted on the wiki every now and again, so it's not totally forgotten. I really think we should keep in contact over AIM, MSN, or Gmail. I'm glad with the fact that you're happy with the wiki. In less than a year since its founding we went from about 50 articles to 1,200, which I consider is really good for a wiki with not a staggering amount of traffic. Also, I think that the Creepypasta Wiki has a shot at becoming the authoritative database for Creepypasta. Creepypasta.com was taken down a month or two months ago, so it seems like people are just going onto Encyclopedia Dramatica or starting threads on /x/ to gather some creepypastas. I've tried to promote the wiki lightly on /x/ since Creepypasta.com died, but it seems like we don't have the best reputation. About 75% of the people that I recommend the wiki to either say its just a bank of mediocre "lost episode" creepypasta or it's so unorganized it would just be better to start a thread. The other 25% of people seem to be happy with how the wiki is going and actually enjoy it. Personally, I've wanted to get this wiki a lot more organized. I have a feeling we could get everything sorted out within a few weeks and really make this into something that is both famous and important. I always thought we could implement a ratings system, have a section dedicated to the "best" pastas, etc. I realize that my reply to just a quick "hello" has become a meandering speech about how to improve the wiki, but I'll stick to the subject matter. Thanks for stopping by, Stabby. Once again, I really appreciate it. You stay classy. HandsomeChris 00:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC) out. Thanks! I'm glad you like my story, dude. I haven't actually seen what you posted prior to writing that, but I guess it's not bad that it reminded you of something. 93064th Goodbye is one of my favourite works so far that were written by me. P.S. You're epic. I remember seeing you making edits before I even made my account and I notice how XanCrews used to consult you. I'm really glad you're back, this wiki is growing to be something very epic. I think it's just as strong as it was before, if not even stronger. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and the creator of nightmares. 10:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks - I've been around for a while, but I gave it a break when a lot of the original editors left the project. I saw a link on /x/ a couple of days ago and decided to check out what happened to the wiki. Keep up the awesome work, this wiki really needs good stories. StabbyStab 14:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC) this person shoud be banned Theres this spammer going around the website and leaveing edits at talk pages saying "This sucks" his name is =Thethissucksguy maybe you can try to ban him?= Ban I'm not sure who you are, so please use your signature when you leave me a message; and I've seen thissucksguy on the wiki, but he doesn't seem to be doing any damage. Leave him be for the time being and he'll go do something else. StabbyStab 15:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) From what Cleric, and Xan have taught me we don't add troll pasta if we just don't like it, we only add it if the Author intended for it to be Horrible Troll Pasta, it just seems exceedingly unfair to stamp their work with a shameful category, when they did not mean for it to be read that way. I have never seen you, or heard of you before, but I imagine you are the older Founding father of the site, I'm Maverick, and I am a new Mod/Admin here and am Doing my best to maintain this sites integrity. And as for the ThisSucksGuy I baned him for a week, I used the judgement I learned from Xan to do so, if all he is going to do is slander peoples works then he has no reason to polute this site. Weirdozzy 03:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Donkey Kong Country 3 1/2 Thanks for the update, its now finished I also included a picture Dinnermonstrike 19:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem; I'm always happy to see somebody contributing StabbyStab 20:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) hey. just sayin thanks for reading my post. and also hi.Live in the stars. Live in the fu7ure. 15:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) What counts as a contribution for the Key to the wiki badge?Live in the stars. Live in the fu7ure. 15:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I think pretty much any edit or addition. I'm not the one who organized it; ClericofMadness is our main admin, so he'll probably have a better idea. StabbyStab 21:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, i just wanna say, thanks for following my Nyan cat story! I had no idea it would actually get to be sort of popular, to be honest, i came up with it in 5 minutes. haha! -Alex Alex.peck3 15:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Stabby! Hey, could you explain why did you rate my "Hallucinations" pasta 4/10 and my "DevilX PC Drivers" you categorized as "Horrible Troll Pasta"? I mean, there are much horrible pastas floating around and in my opinion, they were pretty decent. Kristjankalev 16:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) "Marked for deletion" I seriously don't get why my creepypasta should have a clean up. if the bit you can't follow about the story is the part where i said jad was in mexico. that was in red dead. I can help hey, if you find poorly written pages i'd be glad to run them through MS word and do spell check and such. Wadster97 00:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) sure sure, i'd love to help. im mostly on this site alot, btw... do you happen to know a very good pasta in the "shock ending" catagory? that happends to be my favourite catagory :3 Wadster97 01:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) thanks, ill be sure to read "tulpa" Wadster97 01:18, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Why are you deleting my pasta? Why? Bill9929 20:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- It would help if I knew which pasta was yours or who you are. Please leave a sig if you want a direct response. I'm working on wiki cleanup at the moment. StabbyStab 20:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Its the one about Homestar Runner Bill9929 20:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) LittleKittenBleedsVine Listen No I wasnt talking about Homestar, I was talking about some pasta that this other guy made it was about samuel L jackson I didn't undo it btw, he put it back up, and I have to delete it again because Cleric said so, I was not trying to undermind you at all, it just seemed like you erased it because of personal prefferances, but I understand I was wrong about that, I apologize for my ignorance, Weirdozzy 03:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you please leave the Homestar alone for right now, The pasta isn't really that bad anymore I did my best to fix the grammar, and to be honest I don't think it's really Deletion quality,but it's up to Cleric to decide that now haha Weirdozzy 03:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I know that, BTW can I have your email? I like to be able to contact all the admins on a whim if I need them, and since you seem to be active you and I could help with consulting with Pasta deletions and what not Weirdozzy 03:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you talking to meBill9929 03:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Now I'm talking to Stabbystab Weirdozzy 03:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) SKELETON Why did you delete my Crappy Pasta? I think the answer lies in your question ClericofMadness Oh come on. It wasn't that bad. Maybe H.P LoveCraft Historical Society, that was awful, but true. SKELETON was made because I think we needed an end to these Troll Pastas. There's a whole wiki for it now. StabbyStab 06:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) New and a bit confused :/ Hi, I have a Pasta that I want to submit, that I am cleaning up and editing day by day, however, I haven't the first clue how to do that. I am in no way a n00b to the internet, and can usually figure out most things with trial and error but this site has me at a loss. Do I just post the story on my blog page? If so, how does it get to the main listing? How do I list it on user Submissions? i read a bunch of the help topics but I am still confused, maybe it's because I recently dyed my hair blond and it's also effecting my brain, I really don't know LoL! I chose to ask you because you seem rather nice and helpful. Also I am not sure how to "sign" this either....Ugh I am embarrassed because I sound like an utter idiot at this point but I am just baffled! Any help would nice. I will TRY to sign this how I think it works but if not, my user name is CrimsonRegret if that helps! Thanks! CrimsonRegret 09:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC)CrimsonRegret Hey, I have a quick question for you. Umm, where'd you find the picture you posted with the red and black face with white and black eyes and the teeth? I'd like to know for personal reasons. Sincerely, Corvusdivitiae 16:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC)Corusdivitiae/ Thanks I think its people like you who make this site cool. :) Larzmaster 07:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) At Cleric's request, I am informing you of a rules update. The Site Rules have been updated, particularly the rules regarding Site Rules/OC and User Submissions, and categories rules. Category Violations are now bans(one day at first, then one week, then one month.), and the ban times for OC violations have been updated. Thank you for you time. --Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 18:46, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Deleted pages Slow on the deleting spree. You can't be deleting pages that you think its bad. We have regulation for these type of things now. Sloshedtrain 01:24, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : With all due respect, Sloshy, it isn't a matter of personal preference to bad pastas, but rather housekeeping. 59 pages were in the BAD category, do we want that? If a pasta is in the BAD category, then it's shitty enough to be deleted. • • • [[w:c:creepypasta:User:Cheese Lord|'C']] [[User:Cheese Lord|'Coffee']] [[User Talk:Cheese Lord|'K']] • • • 01:30, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, but I witness Stabby delete perfectly good pages. I don't mind him deleting "Needs Editing" pastas. But when its comes to regular pages we need to flag them not delete on sight. : P.S. There are only 29 pages in "Needs Editing" :P Sloshedtrain 01:36, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : Open chat and PM me if there's still an issue. : StabbyStab 01:37, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I no longer have an issue. Sloshedtrain 01:41, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Fear Why was my page 'Fear' deleted? And what do you mean by claiming it is 'quality control'? Not only is it a liable theory, but deleting that untop of not deleting a similer 'story' of mine of similer quality is an insult. Also, last I checked, pages are suppposed to be flagged for deletion before being deleted so that the author has time to fix any problems. Instead of this, my page was deleted without warning, and without explination. Please explain this to me. AtemAndrew 04:30, June 4, 2012 (UTC) As it stands at the time of posting, we have 5,516 pages on this wiki. Quite a few of those pages are stories, many of which are unfit for the wiki due to genre or quality issues. Most of those that have been deleted have been marked with the BAD tag, marked for deletion, or marked for review. There's quite a backlog in each of those categories due to the steady stream of submissions that we get, and we don't have the manpower to call in multiple admins on each story, especially in cases where the writing isn't wiki quality or the story isn't actually creepy. Correct me if I'm wrong, but as I understand it you're insulted that I deleted one of your stories and not another. If you think any story is unfit for the wiki add the Marked_for_Review tag to it and it will be reviewed by myself or another admin. If one was missed, it's because of the sheer number of stories that need to be looked over in the "Quality control" cleanup. StabbyStab 12:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Bronachio, what you deleting for Yeah, you've deleted pages such as "Forgive You?", which have good enough grammar to be kept. Quality Control isn't a reason to delete pages that you personally don't like; creepy is in the eye of the pasta. Or something. We put polls on pages that we think are bad nowadays, and we add the Flagged For Deletion category(unless they're really horrible, then we add the BAD template), I don't know if that was the case before you left the wiki, but it is the case now. A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 04:34, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Just remember to keep the content's quality in mind as well as the style/grammar. ClericofMadness 05:45, June 5, 2012 (UTC) You guys are free to undelete stuff if you think it deserves to hang around. IMO "Forgive you" isn't creepypasta. It doesn't follow conventional storytelling by having a beginning, middle and end, and isn't actually very creepy. StabbyStab 17:23, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Stabby, it's a poem, we have a poetry category now. kthx A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 17:43, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Kep. Page is restored. StabbyStab 19:58, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Tom's Eyes What do you mean by "Quality Control"? Ianbrine (talk) 18:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) The pasta was marked for review by another user, and I deleted it for quality reasons. StabbyStab 20:37, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Well maybe I could of improved it. If you dident just delete it on sight. Ianbrine (talk) 21:07, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Before you post a pasta or complaint on my talk page, please run it through a word processor's spellchecking feature. A free trial of the popular word processor "Microsoft Word" is available here for 60 days. More detailed tutorials of how to spellcheck a body of text are available online. StabbyStab 21:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Psyco Mantis Kills Deleted? Why did you delete my creepypasta Psyco Mantis kills. I cleaned it up as best as I could and it didnt even last a day before it was deleted. Please tell me the problem. Raiden1630 21:23, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Before you post a pasta, please run it through a word processor's spellchecking feature. A free trial of the popular word processor "Microsoft Word" is available here for 60 days. More detailed tutorials of how to spellcheck a body of text are available online. StabbyStab 21:33, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, just curious but is the Gallery of Henri Beauchamp story authored? wtf were you doing to the main page You were adding all kinds of silly qoutes below "Welcome to the creepypasta wiki" Y IS DIS?! A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 22:10, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Lol, you missed quite a bit of what happened earlier in the day StabbyStab 02:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC) My Creepypasta had been removed for not posting in this article which was not mentioned when I read the rules. I am offended as this was my first creepypasta and I did not know to do that. I request service or my Creepypasta back. Good day. Deadlyhotdog 14:21, June 8, 2012 (UTC)Deadlyhotdog Moosejuice made the following post on your page on June 7th: "You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the article listing with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS') there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information." StabbyStab 14:55, June 8, 2012 (UTC) So let me get this straight you are going to delete part 2 of my 3 part pasta without telling me at all, thanks! >:( Hey, above, before you start bitching, try signing your posts so we know who the hell you are! A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 20:32, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa, calm down Alixe. Anon (as you haven't signed your posts) please sign your posts with ~ ~ ~ ~ (no spaces). I sometimes take people down to my dorm so they can watch me eat. But they're not bothered by the eating. They're usually bothered by the screams. 20:39, June 8, 2012 (UTC) u said ur gonna delete my pasta a 3rd time...for what if fixed everything u guys have warned me about. please answer - I have no idea who you are if you don't leave a sig. StabbyStab 06:06, June 9, 2012 (UTC) My name is Deadlyhotdog and my pasta was removed. You did not state in the rules about putting my psata in this "article". I would like my pasta back. Hey Stabby I was wondering why you deleted my page "once bitten" it was my first writing project and turned out very well and I am curious as to why it was deleted Thanks for the reply Two of my recent pastas have been deleted, and I don't know why. They were under "Marked For Review", although spelling and grammar weren't an issue (until a part in the story where it was added for effect). Is this why they were deleted? I was under the impression the Marked For Review category was for admins to look at the page and deem whether or not it needed to be edited or not, which is why I left the deliberate errors in (hoping an admin would see they were there on purpose). Please help me with this before I upload them again. HorrorVirus 00:03, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me. I'm a new user basically, and you just deleted the content of my story 'Coilscrew' with the only explanation being 'quality control'. Could you please explain why it was deleted? Thanks. If you are leaving me a message about a deleted pasta Messages left on this page must be signed with 4 tildes (~ ~ ~ ~) to leave a signature, or I have no idea who left them and won't respond. If I deleted your pasta citing "Quality Control," it's because the pasta did not follow one or more of the rules presented inQuality Standards. StabbyStab 02:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Rap Rat was deleted for "Quality Control". There are people who want to see it again. I have a video of the original game footage on my YouTube channel and a few people asked me if they knew where they could find the pasta because it had been deleted. Do you have any way to recover the original text and send it to me so I can host it elsewhere? Thank you. Couturegalore 02:58, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Rap Rat Deletion There are more than a few people who are genuinely upset over Rap Rat being deleted. I think you should reconsider that choice. Couturegalore 02:55, June 17, 2012 (UTC) It made it to the marked for review page, so I'm not the only one who felt the quality wasn't up to the wiki. If the text was that important to you, why has a copy not been saved elsewhere? StabbyStab 17:07, June 19, 2012 (UTC) With all due respect, I was the one who originally wrote about Rap Rat, and I was not warned about the page being under review for deletion nor was I told in any way that Rap Rat needed to be edited. I do have the original text as it last appeared on the wiki, and if there is any editing that needs to be done, it will be done. I would like to restore Rap Rat, and any editing that needs to take place can take place, with my full permission to do so, so long as the general content remains the same. I will wait for a response before restoring Rap Rat. CanadianCowboy 03:50, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey I noticed that you deleted my 'High' pasta under the reason of 'quality control'...not to be intruding or anything, but care to explain? 41488p (talk) 09:10, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I've gone through this talk page and noticed that there's been a sort of...purge...of unworthy pastas. *cough* And who decides what pasta is unworthy? Last I checked High, it had good reviews. The grammar was good. Everything was good. Well, according to me. I didn't put "FER TEH LULZ" in giant capitals everywhere (which I did quite some time ago. Got banned, learned my lesson). I didn't have massive walls of text. End i didnt heve dese kind of sentenzes evrywere. Yes, there are some pastas on this site that fulfil those requirements. And if I don't see them again I know why. But I've spent time and effort into this pasta, and if this properly capitalized, punctuated paragraph does not convince you that maybe something happened over the summer, maybe a vandalizer went into my pasta and did weird shit to it, then I don't know what will. Have a wonderful day. 41488p (talk) 09:31, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I have only posted one pasta so far: "The Walk." I haven't really gotten any feedback on it, so I don't know if it's good, or if I should try to write another one. Seeing as how you're an admin, I was wondering if you could take the time to please read my pasta and give me some feedback on it. Thank you for your time. Denalicain (talk) 03:13, October 30, 2012 (UTC) more sub-categories please can we have more sub-categories for the video games category because there is a lot of mario and sonic creepypastas and i think the category is looking a bit messy and i am finding it hard to find the creepypastas i wand to read with all the mario and sonic creepypastas about --Yakonani (talk) 17:41, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Please can you delete Cabin in the Woods Nightmare Sweeps Please can you delete Cabin in the Woods Nightmare Sweeps it is not any use to this wiki, and it was made by user:Adamarket who seems to be a spammer it had only edited today. Yakonani (talk) 19:01, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid it's beyond his power; only Wikia staff members can remove the page. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 19:17, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Ban Removal Request I was banned for posting zalgo text before i read the rules, i read them all now and i can assure you, i will not do something stupid again, this is the only time i will make an infraction of any type, plus, it was my ignorance, i didn't mean to upset any one, thank you Regards Voltage 37 (talk) 17:00, January 12, 2013 (UTC)VOLtage_37 Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 05:42, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I had a idea I want to make a Mass Effect creepypasta because it has not been done before. I am worried because I want to write about one of the people in game and I think it will be removed because she follows the “Jeff formula”. I think that the story will be removed as it might be rubbish and I have no ideas will you help me? Yakonani (talk) 19:04, March 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: There is actually not a super clear-cut system for moderating stories, or "deletion protocal", as it were. (This is something that's on my big list of things to do.) Basically, what I do right now is systematically delete pages in Marked for Review (after reviewing each of them), Delete Now, Needs Editing, and ; sometimes I'll also go through certain "problem categories", i.e. video games, lost episodes, theory, etc, and attempt to clean those up. I generally put pages that look like they could use some work, but that I'm not quite sure I should delete just yet, in M4R. I also tend to auto-reject any new page with bad grammar/spelling/etc; I very rarely use nowadays. While this has worked fairly well for me thus far, a lot of the components of this system are very outdated or just could use some updating for efficiency's sake (for instance, everyone seems to think that M4R is only for pages with grammar/spelling errors, and tend to remove it after barely a glance, and the quality standards page itself sets the bar for quality a bit too low in my opinion). There has been talk of setting up a 'review team' of sorts to help out with quality control, but for the time being, I would just go by your gut and delete what you feel is not worthy (though not without exercising some restraint). TL;DR: if you see a bad pasta that isn't one of the über-popular pastas on here (i.e. Jeff the Killer, sonic.exe, etc.), you may delete them at your own discretion. If anyone has any complaints, you can direct them to deletion appeal. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:17, December 3, 2013 (UTC) If I fix up the Sniper creepypasta can I post it again? That story really really ment a lot to me. ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 21:11, December 3, 2013 (UTC) : You are always free to submit an improved version through deletion appeal, though getting it accepted may require a complete re-write. You may also want to read this. : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:25, December 3, 2013 (UTC) My creepypasta "Merry's Barn" was deleted, and i'm not entirely sure why. I did check on the deleted pastas for it, although it wasn't there. --- I don't know who you are because you didn't sign your post. StabbyStab (talk) 05:08, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Eyesinthedark (talk) 22:01, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey StabbyStab. I'm a new user and have recently posted the pasta 'Creative Writing'. Now it's been deleted. Could you please tell me why? This is not a 'WHY DID YAE DELAET AET' message. I want to talk specifics. Should I have made more of a deal of Michael being alone? Should I have made the story less comic? Please reply. Best Regards, BAKOOSH (talk) 15:35, December 6, 2013 (UTC)